


Another Summer Chance

by cliftney, Soulbutnotasoldier



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Children, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Mpreg, Summer Camp
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-28
Updated: 2014-07-30
Packaged: 2018-02-06 13:33:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 17,650
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1859880
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cliftney/pseuds/cliftney, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Soulbutnotasoldier/pseuds/Soulbutnotasoldier
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean and Cas sped a summer at a camp as counclors where their love begins. At the end of summer, they say their goodbyes. Cas founds out a month later that he is pregneat with Dean's child. unable to contact him, the child stays quite for 6 years. In the mean time, Dean ends with Lisa, someone who just doesn't appreciate Dean and wans no children. Sam calls Dean down while he's at school in California. Sam babysits Cas' child. What will happen when these worlds collide? Will there still be love after 6 years?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Summer Loving

Dean Winchester sat in his Impala, looking out the window at the cabin that he was parked in front of. He had finally gotten himself a taste of freedom, but with his luck it was at some lame camp.

It had been a few months back when Dean had begged his parents to let him leave home. He would be graduating soon and needed some experience in the 'real world.'

All he wished for as his graduation present was a trip out of his small town Lawrence, Kansas. He had high hopes he'd get a chance to go to California, maybe San Francisco.

Of course, with Dean's luck, nothing worked out in his favor, well not entirely. When he had arrived home from graduation last week he had been giddy with excitement. His parents had been secretly whispering amongst each other, and even his uncle Bobby, who he worked for at his garage, had been acting strange. They had gotten him something, he had been sure of it.

Coming out of the Impala his dad, John, had given to him the year before, Dean had made his way into the living room with a hop in his step.

"Mom! Dad! I'm home!" Dean had walked to the backyard to find the BBQ that was taking place in his honor for graduating from Lawrence High.

Dean remembered being too excited to wait. His parents, younger brother Sam, and his uncle Bobby, as well as other friends, were at the party. After the hugs and congratulations, Dean had pulled his parents aside.

"So what did you get me? Please tell me it's the trip. Please guys, just tell me."

His parents had chuckled at Dean's impatience and enthusiasm.

"Son," John had begun, "I'm proud of you. The both of us are. It took a while before we decided that yes, you deserve a getaway."

His dad had taken a pause to look up at Dean with pride. His mom had been the one to continue.

"We decided we would send you out of Lawrence."

Both his parent were smiling brightly with excitement. It had sent Dean in a jumping frenzy, wanting his gift already.

"You'll be going to Camp Purgatory in South Dakota." John said at last with a grin that reached ear to ear.

Dean remembered that he had felt his mind stop. Everything had frozen for a moment. This had not been what Dean had wanted, far from it. Seeing the joy in his parents face stopped him from reacting negatively. He pulled on a fake smile and thanked them before leaving to his room.

That had been a week ago. Now Dean was here, at the camp, staring at the cabin like it was his hell, which it might as well be.

Taking a few more seconds to enjoy the feel of his baby, Dean finally turned the Impala off and made his way to the cabin.

The inside of the cabin was colorful. Streamers of suns and flowers hung around the room. There was music playing in the background, some country song. The walls were decorated with kids' artwork.

Dean made his way to the front desk where a boy around his age was standing. He had brown hair, big ears, and a sort of dopy look about him. He wore a black t-shirt with the title: Camp Purgatory Counselor.

The young man looked up from where he seemed to be making a puppet out of a brown lunch bag.

"Well hello there! The name's Garth IV Fitzgerald! Senior counselor here. I'm guessing you're the last junior counselor we've been waiting for. Dean Winchester?"

Dean slowly nodded. He knew he was going to some camp, but no one told him anything about volunteering or helping out in any way.

"I think we have a misunderstanding here buddy. I'm not volunteering."

Garth gave a goofy grin. "Of course you are Dean. It says here you're a counselor. No mistaking it. Besides what else could your possibly be here for?"

"What do you mean?"

"This is a camp for kids Dean. Little munchkins."

Dean's green eyes grew in shock and horror. No no no no no. He was not here to take care of kids. That was not part of the deal.

"I can't take care of kids. I'm not meant for that!"

Dean was freaking out. He began to pace back and forth until deciding he needed to leave.

Garth came from around the desk to help calm down Dean.

"Hey now. Take a breather. I'm guessing no one told you about this, but it's okay. The kids here are great, really. The other counselors are great too. We'll help you out. "

Dean had calmed down. He was still unsure about everything. But could he blame anyone? This was technically what he wanted. You really did have to be careful with what you wished for.

After taking a deep breath he nodded, agreeing.

"O-okay. What...what do I need to do?"

Garth smiled brightly. "Let me call Benny over and he'll help you assimilate. You'll be working with Castiel Novak with the junior class. The kids are 6-8. Great class."

Dean nodded, unable to say anything else. Suddenly, in walked a burly blonde man. He had blue eyes and a smile on his face that was contagious.

He took his hand out as a friendly gesture. "Hello brother. I'm Benny and I'm guessing your Dean, the new councelor?"

The young man had a southern drawl in his voice that Dean could appreciate. He shook his hand firmly and smiled himself.

"Yes. That would be me."

Benny began leading the way for Dean to give him a tour of the campsite and explaining how everything worked.

***

Dean now lay on his bed in one of the cabin rooms. He could see he was sharing it with another counselor, someone named Castiel. Weird name if you asked him. Nonetheless, Dean didn't mind too much.

After Benny had given him the tour and explained the inner workings of the place, Benny had lead him to his cabin room.

Benny was a good guy. He had talked to him about his younger sister, Andrea. He could relate to him about being the brother who takes care of their younger sibling. He could already tell he'd be good friends with Benny.

As Dean lay thinking about the situation he was now in, the door to the room opened. Dean got up into a sitting position to take a good look at the boy. He had dark unruly black hair, celestial eyes, chapped lips, and pale skin. His shoulders were hunched a bit, and he had this little awkward stance that Dean couldn't ignore. He was adorable.

Wait, did he just think this guy was adorable? No. Dean was not going down that path again. Not this time.

He got up abruptly to lend his hand for a handshake. "Hey I'm Dean. The new junior counselor. "

Castiel looked up at Dean slightly confused. He titled his head to the side which only made it enduring for Dean. As realization dawned on Castiel he finally nodded as understanding and shook Dean's hand.

"I am Castiel. Nice to meet you Dean."

"Same with you Castiel. Now, I know this is quick, but ya think it's okay if I call you Cas? Castiel is too long for me."

Castiel gave a small, shy smile, which only made Dean grin wider.

"Of course Dean. That's fine."

"Awesome."

The two boys looked at each other with small, hidden smiles. Dean was wary of what could be happening here, but he would take it.

***

"Okay, so we have a weekly plan to follow. Today is Monday and so that means it's a science day. We'll be making bottle rockets."

Dean had been at the camp for two days now. He had gotten to know the rest of the counselors, but had decided to stick by Benny, Garth, and Cas. The boys were fun. Dean learned that Garth was the funny, goofball, Benny was a bit more serious, laid back guy, and Cas, well Cas was Cas.

He was awkward, quiet, and different. Dean had taken initiative to talk to the blue-eyed boy, which resulted in having Cas talk with Dean and share some more smiles. There was this growing sensation in Dean that he couldn't deny.

Dean had arrived two weeks after the camp had started so there was already a schedule to follow. This would be the first day he would meet the kids.

Both boys made their way to the far left of the camp were the youngsters would be. As they approached, the children all ran to Cas, attacking him in hugs. He was laughing and trying his best to entrap all of them in his arms.

"Castiel! Castiel! What are we gonna do today!" All the kids yelled, excited.

Dean kept to the side of the group, unsure what to do. He smiled lightly at the scene before him. Cas looked to be good with kids. It made Dean happy to see that.

The children began to relax and finally took notice of Dean. A small Asian boy with deep brown eyes approached him, a smile on his face.

"Hi. I'm Kevin. Who are you?"

Dean squatted to reach eye level with the little boy named Kevin.

"Hey kid, I'm Dean. I'm gonna be helping Cas over here this summer."

The boy's face lit up. He automatically hugged Dean. Dean stumbled back trying to catch himself. Soon the rest of the kids had come to hug him. He know lay on the floor covered by little squishy arms.

Maybe in a different situation Dean would have been annoyed, even angered. However, right now he was happy and couldn't help the genuine laughter escaping his lips.

Castiel was the one to help Dean up and organize the kids. Once everyone was settled Cas explained the experiment to the children, and soon they were on the way to the science station.

On the walk over, Castiel approached Dean.

"Dean, I noticed back there that you were quite good with the children. I admit, I had worried they would overwhelm you, but you handled it very well."

"Thanks Cas. Yea, it was a lot to take in, but they weren't that bad, to be honest I kinda enjoyed it. "

Dean wasn't lying. It had been a pretty good feeling that had spread when he had been with the children. He was still smiling now, after the hugging.

"I'm glad that you enjoy it. It will be a great help to have you on board." Cas turned to look at Dean and smiled with appreciating and if Dean wasn't mistaken, some adoration.

Dean felt his cheeks flush with shyness. He looked away quickly. Damn it. He had only known Cas for a couple of days now and knew what was happening to him. He was falling for the guy.

That was something that couldn't happen. Dean needed to keep his distance. As both boys separated to help the students with their activities, Dean was distracted. He never expected to enjoy helping out kids, but as the day progressed he realized these kids weren't too bad. Pretty smart actually.

They didn't finish the activity until around dinner time. It was perfect timing as all the rockets flew up and exploded in the air.

Dean looked with awe at the rockets, as did the kids. As the children ran off to get food, Dean and Cas stayed behind to clean up.

To pass the time, Dean started up a conversation.

"I see you're pretty good with the kids. How long have you been a counselor?"

"Well, I started when I was 16," Cas said with nostalgia.

"I wanted to help out during summer and this seemed like a pretty good idea. I use to take care of my sister Ana, and my brother Gabriel. It had been fun and I just thought this was an opportunity I couldn't miss. The kids...they are just amazing. "

Castiel spoke with pride and joy when he mentioned the kids. Dean could see the love Cas held for the youngsters, which only made him fall for him more.

"They're lucky to have you, ya know? It's obvious that you care for them. I'm pretty sure they see it too."

Castiel had stopped picking up the trash and now looked at Dean with a thoughtful smile.

"Thank you Dean. I hope they do see I care, because I do, very much. How about you Dean? What made you choose to help this summer?"

Dean chuckled and rubbed the back of his neck nervously.

"Well...I actually had no idea I would be helping out. A few months back I asked my parents for a trip for graduation...well I got my trip."

Castiel had come closer to Dean now. He placed a gentle hand to this back.

"If it's any concilation, I'm glad you're here."

Dean looked up to face those startling blue eyes which held pure honesty. He nodded in thanks.

"I hope I can help you out Cas. I'm not that great with kids. I've only ever taken care of my little brother Sammy."

"You do an amazing job Dean. I don't think you realize just how great of a job you do. It is only the first day yet you have shown me great skill."

Dean flushed once more. Damn Cas and his perfectness.

"I'm glad you think that, it means a lot, seriously. I hope I don't disappoint."

"I doubt you could Dean."

Dean looked up and smiled, "I guess you must like kids a lot if you're doing this voluntarily."

"Oh yes. I hope to one day start a family. Having a child, that would be something I would appreciate greatly."

Dean nodded, "Yea... a family would be nice."

By this point, both boys had finished cleaning up and were now standing next to each other. Dean could see that Cas was very close to him, only inches away. His lips were so close Dean could taste them.

Before Dean realized what he was doing, he leaned in and kissed Cas. He immediately jumped away a second later. He scrambled away.

"I'm so sorry! So sorry Cas! I didn't mean for that to happen. Really. I'll tell Garth to switch me with someone. Sorry again man."

Dean was turning his back, walking away, repeatedly calling himself 'stupid' under his breath. He couldn't believe he had done what he just had. However, before Dean could make it far he felt someone pull him back. Turning around he was shocked to see the person was Cas.

"Cas?"

"Dean I'm not sure if you truly mean you are sorry about what just occurred, but you should know I wished for that to happen as well."

Dean's eyes widened in shock. This was too good to be true. He regained his voice and spoke, "Seriously?"

Castiel looked away shyly before responding, "Yes, I am serious Dean."

Dean didn't make a move for a bit. Then finally, he stepped toward Cas, wrapped him up in his arms, and kissed him fully on the lips. They stayed like this until dinner was over.

***

For the next couple of weeks it continued like this between the two. They would share secret kisses when they were alone or when the kids weren't looking. Neither spoke of their relationship, or whatever it was they had together.

It wasn't because either boy was scared to speak of it. Camp rules stated that no counselors could be involved. It was for this that neither boy told their friends of what was occurring. That didn't mean their friends had no clue.

Dean was sure his friends knew something because they would share a secret smile among themselves and would then leave Cas and Dean alone, not that that was a problem. If anything, if his friends knew, Dean was grateful. Spending every spare minute he could with Cas was like a blessing.

In the past weeks Dean had learned that Cas was a close family guy who found great comfort at home and how he lived in a small town in Wisconsin. He learned that he would be moving to California at the end of summer to go to a school in San Francisco. He told him of his talents in the arts and music. He told him his love for soft rock music and greatly enjoyed oldies such as Elvis, Dion, The Beatles, and The Four Seasons.

Dean had confided to Cas of his own family life back in Kansas and how the only people he could really count on were his parents, his little brother, and his uncle Bobby. He told him about his love for his Impala and classic cars and his love for classic rock including the bands AC/DC, Nazareth, Metallica and Asia.

The summer was coming to a close and both boys had become inseparable as they tried to hold on to the little time they had left.

It was the night before the camp would end that Dean and Cas took that final step between each other.

Both boys were laying on Dean's bed together, legs intertwined and Dean's arms wrapped around Cas.

They had just been laying in peaceful silence, taking in the other's presence when Castiel spoke.

"I love you Dean."

Dean felt himself stiffen and Cas soon turned in Dean's arms to face him.

"I don't mean to frighten you or force anything on you, but if we never see each other again I need you to know that I love you."

Castiel caressed Dean's face gently. Dean immediately grabbed a hold of Cas' face and forced their lips together.

Dean began to move his hands all over Cas, kissing at his lips, jaw, neck, anywhere he could reach. He moved his hands to trail under Cas' shirt, asking for permission.

Castiel looked into Dean's eyes, his own half lidded, and nodded. That was all Dean needed. Soon Cas was left bare chested. Dean held Cas and turned them over so he was on top.

Dean began the slow process of kissing and worshiping every section of skin available to him. He started at Cas's forehead and moved his way down. When he reached Cas' nipples, he pulled at them with his teeth which elicited noises from Cas' throat, beautiful breathless moans.

"Dean...unngggg...need more."

With that plea, Dean continued moving down, reaching Cas' hips. He quickly undid his pants, pulling them off with his boxers, and continued the trail down, kissing him on his inner thigh.

Castiel squirmed underneath Dean, trying to control himself, but needing Dean badly. Dean kissed the head of Cas' cock before taking him fully, having no gag reflex.

He sucked on Cas, bobbing his head up and down. Castiel pulled at Dean's short, dirty blonde hair, needing to gain balance.

Before Castiel could reach his orgasm, Dean sensing him tense his thighs, he let go of Cas with a 'pop'.

"Deeeean..."

"Hey baby, not yet. I want it to last. And I want you to come when I'm inside you." Dean said huskily. This let out a string of profanities escape Cas' mouth.

Dean got up quickly to remove his clothing before he was back on Castiel. He reached to the side of his bed to grab lube.

"Prepared aren't we Dean?"

"Hey, can't blame a guy for hoping, and looks like I was glad to hope."

Dean kissed Cas gently on the forehead before uncapping the lube and placing a copious amount on his fingers. He inserted one finger in Cas, being gentle not to hurt the boy under him.

Castiel gripped at the sheets, trying to control his body. Dean soon inserted another finger, widening Cas. A third finger was followed close after.

Dean had three fingers in Castiel, moving around, preparing him. As his fingers pushed in, Cas canted his hips up to get Dean as deep as possible. He brushed his fingertips over Cas' prostate which led the boy to yell out Dean's name in pleasure and need.

"Dean...please...get in me damn it!"

That was all the command Dean needed. He took his fingers out, leaving a wanting in Cas, slathering himself with lube.

Soon he was positioning himself and slowly entering Cas. Castiel gripped at Dean's back, leaving bloody marks as he scratched and looked for some sort of purchase. A pause was taken, Dean feeling the tightness of Castiel and Castiel feeling the fullness of Dean. Dean began to pull out only to push in.

As Dean entered Cas over and over again, he leaned his head down to suck at Cas' neck and chest, leaving his mark on him. He soon moved his head up to look at Cas as he reached his climax.

Castiel's once blue eyes were now blown black, his beautiful face scrunched up with pleasure, it was a perfect sight for Dean.

Dean felt the build-up of heat inside him and knew what was coming. He leaned down to whisper into Cas' ear, "Come."

It was that one word that sent Castiel over the edge sending shake waves through his body, crying out Dean's name, gripping him tightly, his cum spreading all over him and Dean. Dean witnessed it all. It was the face of Cas finally coming that sent Dean over the edge, his white seed exploding inside Cas. He yelled out Cas' name like a prayer.

Dean fell on top of Cas as he came down from his high. He gently came out of Cas, Cas wincing quietly. Dean moved up Cas' body and kissed him on the lips, slow and passionately. He rested his forehead against Cas' and looked deeply into those blue eyes.

"I love you too Cas. I love you too."

Both men fell asleep in each other's arms.

The next morning both boys would say their goodbyes, never to see each other until six years later.


	2. Your Girlfriend's a Witch!

Three...Two...One.

"Dean Winchester where the hell were you? You were suppose to be home ten minutes ago! What took you so long, huh? Were you with another girl? Is that it?"

Dean groaned as he closed the door to his apartment.

He had worked a little later at the garage, fixing up a car that had come in late with a flat tire. Bobby had asked Dean for help, and he couldn't just turn his uncle down.

However, stepping into the apartment, he began to wonder if maybe he should have turned him down.

Lisa was yelling her head off. He didn't understand what the big deal was anyway. Sure, he had been late, but to jump to the conclusion he was cheating on her sickened Dean. Though he may have been a flirtatious jerk at times, he never would cheat if he were in a relationship. That just wasn't in him.

He continued walking into the apartment, settling his things in the living room. As Lisa continued her rant, he walked to the kitchen, took a beer out of the fridge, and took a long swing from it.

He made his way into the bedroom he shared with Lisa as she was finishing off her yelling riot.

"-you ungrateful boyfriend! I give you everything! Hell I give you more and this is how you repay me? Well no! I won't have it!"

She finally huffed out her last bit of anger and crossed her arms.

Dean got up and walked over to her, gently running his hands up and down Lisa's arms reassuringly.

"Hey Lis. Are you calm now?" Dean was calm and gentle with her, not wanting another yelling riot to occur.

Lisa took a few deep breaths before finally relaxing.

"Yes, I'm fine Dean." She gave him a slight scowl nonetheless.

Dean couldn't do much about that. He gently pulled her into a small hug before letting her go.

The normal speech running through his head, he spoke.

"Lis I'm so sorry I was late. I got caught up in work and didn't realize the time. I know, that's no excuse. I should be here on time. I'm really sorry for worrying you. And you know I could never cheat, you're the only girl for me."

Dean gently pecked her on the lips to sweeten the deal. She slowly unfolded her arms and showed a smile. Lisa pulled Dean into a dirty kiss, snaking her way into his mouth, before stepping back and smirking.

"Okay, you're forgiven this time Winchester."

Dean bit back the eye roll from the not-so-necessary kiss and nodded.

He was soon finishing his beer and making his way to bed. Lisa awaited him, dressed in only her bra and underwear. Dean knew what she wanted, but to be honest he wasn't up for it.

"Sorry Lis, not tonight."

Dean cringed as he saw her eyes flare up in anger.

"Oh really Dean? Not in the mood? Then get out! You can sleep in the living room!"

She gathered up a blanket and pillow and threw it out the door, just pass Dean's head. Dean stepped away and groaned to himself. 

Another night on the sofa.

***

It had been a year since Dean had started dating Lisa. She was never this clingy, jealous, overprotective, or in simple words: crazy.

When Dean had first met her she had been introduced to him by his childhood friend, Jo Harvelle. Dean had good faith in Jo and had agreed to go on a blind date with Lisa. They had hit it off from the beginning. They shared a common interest in music and could talk for ages about anything. They could always share a laugh and just enjoyed being together. 

Dean had been craving for a relationship. It had been a while since he had found it, and with Lisa, it just seemed like everything clicked. 

She was beautiful. A 5"4' bombshell brunette with dark chocolate brown eyes, she was athletic, and to Dean's joy, quite bendy. She was pretty much anything a guy could ask for. 

It had bee around the second month of dating that Dean had made the choice of making things official, deciding to step into the relationship hall and become, as cliché as it may seem, boyfriend and girlfriend. 

In only a month after making thing official, things began to go downhill. Dean began to see the other side of Lisa; the crazy side. 

Every time Dean came home late, she questioned it, swearing he was cheating on her. Every time he chose sleep over sex, she would grow angry with rage. If he forgot to compliment her it was like World War III. And going out with friends instead of her? No no no no no. He'd be sleeping on a park bench for weeks! 

Even with all the horribleness that came after being with her after 4 months, that didn't stop Dean from asking her to move in with him. 

Why exactly did he do that? He liked to think he didn't know, but truth be told, Dean knew very well why he did what he did. He didn't want to be alone. It had been years since Dean had been in a relationship, and now that he had one, he wasn't ready to let go, no matter how bad it was. Dean was 24 years old and not getting any younger. He wanted to start a family soon, settle down in a home and have kids to play with in the backyard. He couldn't be the one-night-stand guy anymore. No, he needed to prepare himself to be a family man. 

When Dean would mention family Lisa would look at him as if he was the crazy one. For whatever reason, she wasn't so keen on the family idea. Dean hoped to change her mind in time. He wanted that family and he hoped if he had to do it with anyone, Lisa would do okay. 

However, it was nights like these, when he was forced to sleep on the sofa, that he regretted being with Lisa and wishing to end it all then and there. When he thought he had the strength to do it, to walk into that room and say 'its over,' Dean would back out. 

He couldn't do it. No matter how miserable he was, he just couldn't. So he sulked his way through it.

*** 

The sun entered the living room, waking Dean up. It was Tuesday morning which meant his day off. 

Dean got up and found that he had the apartment all to himself. He took his time taking a shower, dressing, and eating before finally leaving. 

He had made plans with Jo and Benny to meet up for some coffee and chit-chat. It had been a while since he had seen his friends and the idea of seeing them this afternoon eased the stress he carried with him. 

When Dean stepped into the small café near his apartment he was greeted with bone crunching hugs from both his friends. 

"Hey guys. Glad to see I was missed. I missed you guys too." 

His friends smiled brightly. Benny was the first to speak. 

"'Course we missed you brother. You know I'm always missing you." 

"And Dean you know I can't not miss you. You're like a brother to me." 

Dean blushed lightly before leading the way to a table. 

"It's really good to see you guys, seriously. You have to tell me what's been up with you guys lately." 

The three friends chuckled as they exchanged their happenings. As each friend took their turn to speak, they ordered their coffee. Dean was the last one to share. 

"So Dean, tell me brother, how's that witch of a girlfriend?" 

"Benny! Stop it!" Jo said, "I'm sure she isn't too bad...who am I kidding! Dean I am so sorry for ever introducing you two!" 

Dean grinned a bit at his friends words. He knew they cared about him and wish he'd end what he had with Lisa, but he just didn't have it in him. That didn't stop him from talking about the problems, however. 

"It's... well I guess I can say I'm happy I got to sleep inside last night." 

Dean looked down sheepishly. 

"Brother that is not how this works! That girls got you tied up like a dog!" 

"Benny's right. Dean you can't stay in this relationship. Its not even a relationship. She's taking over your life. 

"Guys, guys, guys. I know..it's..it's not good..but I can't end it. I'm hoping to start a family in the near future...I can't just give up on this relationship because of a few differences." 

"A few differences? Dean the girl treats you like a child. It's not right. She doesn't make you happy and you know it. There was only ever one person who I saw that made you genuinely happy and he ain't it." 

Benny let out a huff after he was done with his rant. Jo was looking down, knowing full well who Benny was talking about. Dean had told her about him a few years back. 

Why Dean never told her before, he had no clue. Dean himself had decided to stare out the window. Biting back the memories and feelings that fought to escape. 

It had been the summer of '08 when Dean had volunteered, or more so been 'forced' to volunteer at a camp, Camp Purgatory. It was actually where he had met Benny. 

Dean had hated it in the beginning, but soon grew to love it. It helped that he had met someone that made it all the more fun, all the more worth it. There had been someone that Dean had fallen in love with and could never forget. 

Castiel Novak had captivated his heart that summer, and all the summer's following. He was always on his mind, wondering where the blue eyed angel could be, and more importantly, why he never called him. 

Dean had only been able to love one person and that one person still held his heart, but after six years, Dean needed to move on. He had to. 

Sighing deeply, Dean shook his head. 

"No Benny...don't. That was six years ago...he never called after summer ended...its obvious he didn't want to continue. Now...now I have a gorgeous brunette who, yes can be...overzealous about me sometimes, but she's good. I..I just need to man up and take what she throws at me." 

Even as he spoke, Dean knew he was just feeding himself false hope, but by this point it was all he had left. 

The conversation with his friends finally moved on. They ended up talking about work and past events, never including ones that dealt with the unforgettable boy. 

It was a few hours later that Dean was saying goodby, promising to do this again soon. His friends said goodbye, wishing him luck with his girl, and finally left, giving one last hug. 

*** 

Dean made his way home, realizing he would be there early for the first time. 

He was halfway home when his phone vibrated. Picking it up he saw it was his little brother Sammy. He quickly answered. 

"Sammy! Hey buddy what's up?" 

"For one, Sammy is the name of a chubby twelve-year-old, and second, hey Dean. " 

"Whatever you say Sammy. Anyway, what's up?" 

"Jerk. I'm calling to ask if you can come by California? I know Kansas is a far drive, but I'm sure you wouldn't mind driving your baby down here." 

Dean grinned. The idea of seeing his brother lit his mood up considerably. 

"Yea bitch. And of course Sam. You know I'd love to visit you and drive my baby out there." 

"Awesome! I wanted you to meet Jessica, the girl I'm dating. And maybe I can finally meet your girl." 

Dean cringed at the prospect of Sam meeting Lisa, but tried not to think about it too much. 

"Of course Sam. So when should we head out there?" 

"If you guys can get here next week that would be awesome. We start summer break so we can hang out." 

"Sounds good." 

After making a few last minute arrnagments, the brothers finally said good bye and hung up. 

As Dean made his way home he prayed it would go smoothly with Lisa, but of course that never worked out.


	3. Let's Get Some Brotherly Time

It had been a week since Dean last spoke to Sam.

***

Arriving home that night after Sam had invited him down to California, Dean had came home to a semi-peaceful Lisa.

Dean had no idea how he had gotten lucky enough, but he sure as hell didn't take it for granted.

Dean got right to business, knowing if he tried to sweeten the news somehow she'd only be angry.

"Hey Lisa, can I ask you something?"

Lisa had nodded calmly.

Again, Dean was shocked by the calm, leaving it to be questioned later.

Getting down to the nitty gritty, he pushed on.

"So my little brother Sam called from Cali and invited us over next week. I thought it'd be a nice get away for the both of us."

There had been silence.

Dean had waited a good five minutes, gaging Lisa's reaction. She had kept an emotionless face, nodding her head side to side as if contemplating her choices. She would look up at Dean as if she was ready to answer, only to put her head down.

Finally, she gave a response.

"Okay. That sounds nice."

Dean had let out a loud sigh of relief, unable to stifle it. She had given him a stern look before leaving the living room to go to their bedroom.

That night Dean slept with Lisa, if anything it was more for gratitude rather than pleasure. He knew how to fake his way through it.

No one needed to question whether he truly thought about his girlfriend or a boy with blue eyes when he finally hit his orgasm that night.

***

Dean was now in the process of putting the last bag of luggage into his baby.

Lisa had been exceptionally good. There had been no arguments and it eased Dean. He was smiling more, enjoying himself more. Whatever had happened in Lisa's own time had calmed her. Dean was more than grateful for the silence.

However, peace can only last for so long.

Dean turned on the ignition, waiting for Lisa. They were set to leave at 10 a.m. that morning, but were now running late, it being 11:20 a.m.

A few honks later, Lisa was barging into the car, an angered look on her face. She was already yelling at Dean as she entered the Impala.

The next few days of driving were going to be hell.

***

They arrived in California on a Tuesday. Dean was more than happy to get the hell out of the car.

For the past days Lisa had yelled repeatedly at Dean, whether it be because he drove too fast or slow, his music was too loud or quiet, he talked too much or little. Anything, she would find a reason to complain.

Dean was so fed up that when they arrived at Sam's place; he was yelling his head off at Lisa, something he hardly ever did.

"If you hate my car so damn much then you should have paid for your own damn plane ticket here!"

"Well I would have if you hadn't forced me to take your piece of trash of a car!"

"I didn't force you into anything!"

Dean and Lisa continued on, biting back at each other until Sam finally intervened with Jessica.

"Hey Dean! Dude nice to see you! This is Jessica, Jess for short."

Dean and Lisa both looked up, realizing they were making a scene they took a few deep breaths, plastered on fake smiles, and said hello.

"Hey Sammy! Still growing I see. Damn you and your freaking growth spurt!"

Dean pulled Sam into a brotherly hug. He didn't have to fake the smile he had now. Sammy always brought him smiling with joy and pride. His little brother had gone far with his future. Now ending his final year in Stanford, he would be attending the law school next year.

Sure it was a lot of money to put him through school, but Dean regretted nothing. All the hours he worked at his uncle's garage and the Roadhouse, a bar and diner, was worth it to see his little brother succeed.

After releasing Sam, Dean moved to hug Jessica.

"It's nice to meet you Jess. Sammy here sure didn't do you justice when he told me about you. Never thought he could get a girl like you, but hell he's done it."

Sam began to blush furiously, which only led to Dean smiling more. Jess smirked at Dean before moving to wrap a reassuring arm around Sam's waist.

"Your brother is pretty amazing."

Jess pecked Sam on the lips quickly. Dean couldn't have been more proud of his little brother. Not only had he got himself into a prestigious university, he was getting into law school, getting a career that would set him for life, and had himself a girl that made him happy.

Looking at the beautiful couple before him, Dean couldn't help but feel a pang of sadness and a little jealousy. Why couldn't he have that? A partner who cherished him like he would cherish them back? A partner who loved him for him?

Of course, that was too much to ask for. Dean was probably undeserving of it. He once had it...that love...but now, now he had Lisa.

He turned back to look at her and could see the anger in her eyes. No introduction had been made for her and she was not pleased. Quickly he went to her side, wrapped his arm around her waist, and made introductions.

"Guys this is Lisa...Lisa Braeden."

Lisa said 'hello' to his brother and Jess before returning to Dean's side.

After some small talk the girls went in and Dean and Sam grabbed the bags to settle down in the apartment for the month stay in California.

***

"So tell me again why you're with her?"

Dean and Sam had gone out to get some food, leaving the girls at the apartment while they caught up on brotherly time.

After an hour of telling Sam his whole story with Lisa, Sam had begun posing questions, the prominent one being why he still stuck by her.

It was difficult to explain to Sam that he planned to settle down soon and even though Lisa was difficult she was good enough a person to spend the rest of his life with.

"Dean, I love you, really I do, but you are stupid."

"Excuse me?"

"Dude, you don't love her. Man I admire you and can say you're one of the kindest guys I know, but Dean when it comes down to this stuff, you're oblivious to everything. "

"Sam I know you're trying to help and all, but you have no idea what you're talking about."

"Listen to me Dean. I get it. Lisa is perfect wife material in the sense that she can provide children for a family, which she doesn't really want to begin with, and she can help support living together. Maybe you can be content living with her, but saying you're doing this out of love is wrong and you know it."

Dean was ready to respond, however he had nothing to say, only left to snap his mouth shut.

"I know you're gonna be stubborn about this Dean, but we both know this ain't love. Love...love was what you had with Casti-"

"Stop right there Sam. Don't mention him. I may...I may have loved him, but he never loved me. And that was a long time ago, I was young and naive. I'm smarter now and now what I need to do. And Lisa...Lisa is who is right for me. "

They had arrived home. Dean exited the car quickly, walking into the apartment without looking back, needing to escape his brother. He knew Sam was right, but Dean was stubborn and would never listen.

He still regretted telling Sam about Cas. He had needed someone to talk to and Sammy was always the best with talking. Now, however, it would be something he would regret.

Sam was left in the car, looking at his brother's retreating back. He needed to knock sense into Dean before he made the biggest mistake of his life.

***

The next day, Sam and Dean went out to play some basketball with some of Sam's college friends.

Lisa wasn't pleased, but Jess helped, distracting the brunette. Dean knew he would be facing the music when he returned, but for now he could have fun.

It had been a while since Dean had last played basketball, but he remembered it was best when he and Sam versed each other.

Right now the game was tied 24-24 with only five minutes left.

Dean had the ball and could already see his brother ready to steal it from him. He dribbled a few times before making a move, passing the ball to a friend of Sam's.

Sam went for the ball but hadn't anticipated that he would throw it. As he turned in vain hope to get the ball, he stepped wrong, twisting his leg. He was soon tackled down by a team mate who had also tried to gain the ball.

A loud crack could be heard throughout the court. Dean ran to Sam's side.

"Hey buddy, Sammy. You okay? You're okay, right Sammy?"

"Dean. Leg. I think...it's...broken."

Sam had his face scrunched up in pain, wincing every time he made a move.

Dean was quick to get something done. He took out his phone, called the paramedics, and waited by his brother's side as the paramedics arrived.

Once his brother was safely put into the hands of a paramedic, he was rushing to his baby, wanting to get to the hospital on time.

Jess was gonna kill him.

***

Sam and Dean exited the Impala, Dean helping Sam with the crutches.

It had taken a couple of hours to get Sam completely wrapped up. They had to get x-rays done to see exactly what was broken, which turned out to be his tibia.

They then had to wait for someone to wrap his leg up. In that time Dean had called Jess to explain everything. He had been ready to have his head bit off, but instead was greeted with a chuckle and an 'I told him he'd get hurt.' She told Dean they would wait for them at home.

Now arriving, Dean couldn't help but chuckle to himself. Sam was a sight to see, a giant moose with a cast on. Sam shot Dean a death glare before Jess came to help him.

Lisa stood in the back. As the couple entered, Dean made his way to Lisa, going in for a hug.

"Don't. You were late. You didn't tell me where you were."

She turned on her heel and left.

Dean was left dumbfounded. He knew Jess would tell Lisa what occurred, and more importantly he had been with his brother, helping him. Dean didn't bother caring for what she had said. He was soon seeing that maybe, Sam was right.

***

Everyone was settling down in the living room, about to enjoy a movie, when Sam cursed.

"Damn it!"

Dean looked up, questionably.

"Sammy what's up?"

"I was supposed to take care if my neighbors kid tonight."

Dean chuckled a bit.

"You babysit?"

"Shut up Dean. Yea I babysit. My neighbors cool and his kid is pretty awesome, actually reminds me a lot of you."

"Me?"

"Yea. He's into your bands and kinda dresses like you too. Even sorta looks like you when I think about."

Dean just shook his head.

Jessica was the next to speak.

"The boy's name is Ben and the father is called Jimmy."

"Jimmy?" Lisa asked, not believing that could be his real name.

"Well his middle name is Jimmy. He prefers to be called that, saying his own name is strange and rather not be questioned on it. He is a sweetheart though. Sam babysits in order to let Jimmy volunteer at the soup kitchen and shelter.”

"A little Mother Teresa then."

"You could say that.”

Lisa didn't seem amused. If anything, she seemed to like the man less. Dean, on the other hand, was in awe. A man who took care of his kid and set time to help the less fortunate was a winner in his book.

"So you were supposed to help him out today?" Dean questioned.

"Yea, but now I can't. Not with this broken leg."

Dean nodded understanding.

He knew he'd get hell for it later but he couldn't not help his brother and this stranger who seemed more than amazing.

"I'll babysit the little squirt. If he's as good as you say it shouldn't be a problem."

Sam and Jess both shown with relief and gratitude.

"Dean you're amazing dude. I'll call Jimmy and explain. I'm sure he won't mind."

Dean smiled. He looked over at Lisa who shot him daggers with her eyes. He simply shrugged his shoulders. What could he do?

After a few moments Sam emerged from his bedroom where he had made the phone call.

"He says it’s fine and if you could go immediately. He lives in the blue and white house next door. With the small fence."

"Alrighty Sammy, I got this."

Dean got up, hugged Sam and Jess, gave a nod to Lisa, and was out the door.

****

Dean rang the doorbell to the house. It was beautiful. It had a rose garden in front and a little bird bath. The house was cared for. It made sense to Dean after everything he heard about the Jimmy guy. He seemed like a really great guy.

The door opened and Dean was confronted with a six year old grinning at him.

"You must be Sam's brother."

Dean leaned down to level himself with the kid. He noticed that Sam hadn't been kidding when he said the kid sorta looked like him. He was wearing a black AC/DC shirt with a plaid long sleeve and slightly ripped jeans.

"Yea that's me. And AC/DC, huh?"

The kid's grin grew wider.

"AC/DC is awesome! By the way I'm Ben!"

Dean chuckled.

"Hell yea they're awesome and I'm Dean."

He was just shaking the kid's hand when someone stepped out from a hallway to greet Dean.

"I am so sorry about this. I do hope Sam is fine. I am in a rush and-"

Before the man could finish he looked up, allowing Dean to get a clear view. He all but fainted.

"Cas?"


	4. So Much For Reuniting

"Cas...is it...is it really you?"

Dean could hardly breathe. The man he had dreamed of every night since that last night at camp was before him. Older, face filled with scruff, but those eyes, those stunning blue eyes still the same. They shone brightly, with the bluest blue of the ocean, the same as when he first laid eyes on them.

After registering that yes, the man that Dean still loved now, six years later, was standing before him, he got up abruptly. Castiel had yet to say a word. He had left his sentence unfinished and his eyes were ready to jump out of their eye sockets when he laid them upon Dean.

His eyes soon turned cold, his demeanor changed. He protectively took a hold of Ben and stepped in front of him.

"My name is Jimmy; I haven't been called Castiel for six years now."

Dean felt like his heart had shattered. Never in a million years had Dean ever imagined finding Cas again. He was sure he'd die never knowing what happened to the blue eyed, raven haired boy. However, if he were to ever run into him, he always imagined he'd run into his arms and they'd confess their undying love for each other.

It may have been a far-fetched idea, but he thought it'd be a happy reunion. This, this cold-hearted Cas he was facing was not what he imagined. Dean could feel his face fall.

He was stuck on the threshold of the door, unsure what to do. He wanted to talk with Cas, maybe even yell at him, but he was too hurt to do anything.

Ben was the one to speak.

"Dad what's wrong? Dean's cool. He likes AC/DC!"

Ben pushed past his father to come back to Dean's side, raising his hand to fist pump Dean. Dean raised his hand, ready to return the pump, but before he could, Castiel spoke.

"Don't Dean. Don't touch my son."

It wasn't a yell, just a simple command. That command held so much power, however. Again Dean's heart felt shattered, never to be fixed.

What had he done to Cas? Shouldn't he be the one angry? Cas was the one who left him hanging, never calling him, never answering his calls.

Anger began to swell in Dean, hot tears formed in his eyes. He looked up at Cas, eyes full of betrayal.

"You. You never called! You have no reason to be angry! I should!"

Castiel looked taken aback. He looked up at Dean with shock. He soon recovered and yelled back, just as angry.

"Don't you dare tell me I never called! I called every damn day and YOU never answered!"

Cas began to breathe heavier until he was shuddering, his body shaking as sobs soon began to overtake him.

"I called every day and you just...left me. I loved you and you left me...”

Dean looked up bewildered. The anger dissipated from his body, soon washed over with calm and a hint of hope.

 

Ben watched both men slightly worried and a bit intrigued wondering who this Dean was to his father.

"Dad...who is he?"

Castiel, realizing his son was here, quickly recovered. He wiped away his tears and soon pushed Ben to his room.

"Nobody Ben, get to your room. I'll be there soon. I won't be volunteering tonight."

When Cas returned he had completely composed himself, voiding any emotion from his face. With calm and professionalism he spoke.

"I think it best you leave Mr. Winchester. Your help is not needed tonight."

Dean wasn't ready to leave; he needed to talk with Cas.

"Cas wait, we need to talk. You can't just kick me out like this. You know we need to talk. Please...Cas."

Dean could see a crack in Cas' resolve. He tried to cover it up to no avail.

"Dean there's nothing to talk about. You made it evident that I meant nothing to you after you never spoke to me after that summer."

"Cas that is not true. Listen to me. Damn it listen to me. Please."

Dean reached out to grab Cas' hand who only moved them away quickly, turning his back to Dean.

"Cas...please..."

Tears began falling down Dean's face. He didn't try to hold it back. He needed Cas to listen to him.

"I never stopped loving you, ever. Cas please don't turn your back on me, not after finally finding you. Please."

Castiel felt his heart stop. He had heard what Dean had said. Dean had never stopped loving him. It could be a lie, but then again could it? Knowing he'd hate himself if he didn't, he turned around to face Dean, to face that freckle-filled, scruff, green-eyed face. Such a beautiful man that he still yearned for even after so many years, even after the pain he went through with him.

"Dean...there can't be anything you say that can fix this."

"Cas just shut up and let me tell you everything...then you can tell me if you really want me gone, okay?"

Dean hoped to dear God he hadn't made a stupid mistake. It took a few moment before Cas nodded, indicating for him to go on.

"Look I don't know what happened. It looks like we both messed up... After camp ended I called you. Every night after I finished my work at the garage I called you. Never did I ever get a call back...after a year it finally told me the phone had disconnected...I....I gave up...I figured you never loved me and that was your way of telling me...that didn't make me stop loving you though. I swear to you I called ever damn day. I'm not a liar Cas, not about this kinda stuff, you know me."

Dean waited. He hoped to God Cas believed him, he had too. He waited for a response, anything.

Soon Cas made a movement. He walked away from Dean and into a living room to sit on a sofa. Dean, unsure on what to do, tentatively followed. Castiel looked up at Dean, water in his eyes. He took a couple of breaths to control himself before speaking.

"After camp ended I called everyday...I called and called and called. I left messages until my throat grew sore. I never received a call back. I finally stopped after a year coming to the conclusion I never meant anything."

Cas let his head fall in his hands, his shoulders slumped and he soon began to cry.

Unable to stand to see him cry, Dean sat down next to Cas and gently patted his back. Castiel didn't flinch away, instead he moved toward Dean. He allowed Dean to wrap his arms around him. Cas cried into Dean's chest, coming closer needing the comfort.

When Cas stopped shaking, Dean spoke.

"I never got your calls. I swear Cas. I would have called back. I would have answered. I swear it to you Castiel."

Castiel soon moved away, enough to have his finger shush Dean.

"Dean...I know. I know...I can see it in your eyes. You're not lying and even though my mind says I shouldn't, my heart says different. I...I believe you."

Dean felt a weight lifted off his shoulders. He quickly moved to hug Cas.

"God Cas...I'm so sorry. I don't know how we never received each other’s calls. I'm so sorry. I never ever stopped loving you. I couldn't. You meant, mean, too damn much to me."

Hot tears streamed down Dean's face, settling onto Cas' shoulder. Castiel lifted his head up to look into Dean's eyes. He gently wiped away his tears and began speaking.

"I tried so hard to hate you...really I did. It would be easier than loving you, but...I just couldn't. No matter how much it hurt I still loved you...and now...now I'm glad I never stopped."

Castiel was smiling up at Dean, gently tracing over his endless expanse of freckles. Dean smiled too, unable to suppress the joy rising in him.

Dean moved his hand to gently pull at Cas' lips, those perfectly chapped lips. Without warning he moved his head down to capture Cas' lips with his. Castiel made no argument, wrapping his arms around Dean's neck.

Within seconds the kiss turned heavy, each man trying to dominate the other with their tongues. The space between them grew heated from the passion. Heavy breathing was the only thing that could be heard. Finally they rested, both foreheads against the other. Dean smiled wide.

Castiel was filled with bliss. However, in the moment they took to breathe realization came crashing down; Ben.

He soon disentangled from Dean, leaving him confused and a bit hurt. Castiel couldn't take his feelings in account just yet. He needed to tell Dean something, something that could break what they just renewed after six years.

Castiel got up and began pacing in the living room. After a few moments he began speaking.

"Dean after camp I first called because, well I loved you and wanted to keep in contact of course. Um...well a month later I began calling for another reason..."

Dean looked up questionably now, unsure where Cas was going.

Unable to hold it all in, Cas rushed the next words.

"Dean I found out I was pregnant. Ben is my son and his father, his other father, is you. Dean, Ben is your son."

***

Castiel looked at Dean, eyes filled with worry and fear. After waiting so many years for Dean, he wasn't so sure this was something Dean would be fine with.

Dean looked down to the floor. He looked to be thinking intently about something.

He finally looked up at Cas, his eyes watery.

"Son...I have...Ben is my son?"

Castiel nodded slowly.

"I...I know it seems impossible, but yes....my genes...I had some special gene...and well...this happened...I didn't know..."  
Dean began to laugh then. A hearty, happy laugh.

"I'm a dad! Cas I'm a dad! This...this is amazing!"

Dean couldn't suppress the smile that had arisen on his face. He knew he wanted to be a father, that had been beyond a doubt. However, to know he already had a son, and with Cas nonetheless, it was perfect. He quickly got up and pulled Cas into a hug, lifting him up and twirling him.

Castiel soon began to laugh.

"You're...you're not mad?"

Castiel questioned worriedly.

"Mad? Cas never. I want to be a father...although you are gonna have to tell me how this is possible."

Cas nodded, a smile now forming on his face. Never did he imagine Dean to be so accepting of this, he couldn't have been happier.

Once Castiel was set down, he reached for Dean's hand and led him to the kitchen. He sat down in one of the dining room chairs and nodded for Dean to sit on the other chair.

"It wasn't until a month after camp that I realized something was wrong. I started throwing up in the mornings, the food I use to enjoy was disgusting to me, and I began to feel too emotional. Not normal for a male like myself."

Dean nodded.

He was glad to hear Cas tell him everything. When sitting down they had had to separate their hands. Now, Dean reached for Cas' hand across the table and held it as Cas continued on.

"I went to the doctors to see what was happening. They ran tests and whatnot until finally telling me they needed to give me an ultrasound.

I almost choked with laughter when they told me that. How could I think it was necessary, you know? Well anyhow, I did as I was told. I just wanted to find out what the hell was wrong with me.

After the ultra sound was finished the doctor sat with my mom and me and explained to us that I was pregnant. I couldn't react. It was my mother who asked how that was even possible. And she also said some choice words to me on realizing I had had sex.

The doctor told us that I had this 'special gene'. Not many males had it, only every 1 millionth got it. It could only be activated by having sex with another male, which wasn't exactly the best way to come out to my mom that I was gay.

Anyways, to get to the point I was pregnant and you were the only person I had slept with...ever slept with...so when I received this news I had to tell you...its six years later but now you know."

Throughout all of Castiel's explaining Dean had nodded along and listened to everything.

With Cas' final words out Dean led a shy smile spread on his lips. Cas had said something near the end that had caught him off guard.

"You haven't had sex with anyone...since...since me?"

Castiel grew pink realizing his confession. He nodded slowly.

 

"I couldn't exactly risk it, not after Ben, and as ridiculous as this sounds...I felt like I was betraying you if I did."

Dean felt his heart flutter. Never could he had wished for someone as loyal and perfect as Cas.

He got up immediately to stand next to Cas, lifted his chin up, and kissed him on the lips.

***

It wasn't until after 1:00 am that Dean left Cas' home.

They had stayed to talk and made plans to meet, as well as make out for quite a bit. Dean was giddy, filled with exuberance, when he arrived back at Sam's place. Dean felt fulfilled, life complete.

As he stepped into the apartment he saw Lisa watching TV, probably waiting up for him. It was at that moment that Dean's life crashed down.

He was in a relationship with a woman, a woman named Lisa, a woman he didn't feel anything for.

How could he possibly continue on with this? However, how could he end it so abruptly?

Dean was left with an aching headache. He couldn't deal with this, not just yet. He quickly kissed Lisa on the forehead and made his way to their room to sleep.

***

The next morning Dean woke up early. He quickly dressed and ate breakfast. He didn't bother to say goodbye to Lisa. He was in a rush to meet with Castiel.

Today he would be spending time with Cas and Ben at the park, having a picnic, and seeing how it went. He was excited to see how Ben would be like and how the day would go. He hoped by the end he would be able to tell Ben who is other father was.

Dean made his way through the front door only to be stopped by Sam who looked to be trying yoga with a broken leg which wasn't going to well.

"Well look here. Where do ya think you're going Dean? All dressed snazzy and is that cologne I smell?"

Dean smirked up at his brother.

"Don't worry about it Sam. Just going to spend some time with a friend, no big deal."

Dean could feel his heart clench. This was a big deal, a major deal. He not only was going to spend time with the love of his life after 6 years, but also meet his son all behind his girlfriend’s back.

He could feel the guilt rise to his cheeks in a blush.

"Okay Dean. Whatever you say. And I'll make sure Jess keeps Lisa occupied."

Sam winked at Dean and continued on with his not so smooth yoga stretches.

Dean was never sure how lucky he was to have a brother like Sammy, but he sure as hell was glad he did.

He smiled brightly and made his way to the blue and white house.

***

"Go far!"

Dean threw a football across the green patch of grass at the park and cheered on Ben as he ran to catch it.

It was mid-afternoon. After Dean had picked up Cas and Ben they had made their way to an arcade to play some video games. Castiel had stood in the back while he watched Ben and Dean battle it out on Street Fighter, Ben winning 2 of the 3 rounds. However Cas was highly suspicious of Dean and whether he may had 'let' Ben win.

Dean soon had bragged Cas to join in a game of air hockey. Ben had cheered on both men while they battled it out, feeling like teenagers on a date.

After the arcade, they had made their way to the park. Dean and Cas would secretly hold hands or share secret kisses when Ben wasn't looking. They could be seen sometimes nuzzling each other’s necks or sharing little words that would bring smiles and pink cheeks.

Castiel took it upon himself to set up the picnic while Dean and Ben played football together.

He had just finished up and was looking at the boys play. Dean was a natural. It warmed Cas up entirely to see his boys get along.

His boys.

It was still an uncertainty for Cas on what Dean was to him exactly. Of course they had rekindled what they had, but were they together? It concerned Cas a bit, but he tried to shove that thought away.

Right now he needed to enjoy the time he was spending with his son and love of his life.

Dean seeing the food set called Ben over and they both made their way to Cas.

Buddy you're pretty awesome. Got yourself a good arm there."

Ben smiled shyly, enjoying the praise he received from Dean.

"Thanks Dean."

"No problem kiddo. Maybe you should join a football team or something."

"Really? That would be awesome!"

Ben ran to Cas to tell him about joining a football team.

Cas chuckled and looked up at Dean who was smirking.

Castiel made his way to Dean, gently tapping him on the chest.

"Looks like you're giving Ben some ideas."

"Hey the kid's good, and I'm sure he wants to score some girls."

Dean received a slap on the arm from Cas and a smile from Ben.

The three settled on the picnic blanket set and ate through their food. There were sandwiches, fruit, and pie.

After the lunch, Cas grabbed Dean's hand and pulled him close with Ben seeing everything. Ben wasn't sure how to react so instead kept silent. Dean was left shocked, not understanding what Cas was trying to do.

"Ben...you know I told you when I had you...well it was a different case because you know men can't have children."

"Yea dad...you tried to explain that it happened rarely and only with two guys, kinda too much information for me but yea I understood."

"Well, I thought it was best for you to find out now that your father, other father, is Dean."

Dean felt himself stiffen; scared for the reaction Ben would give him. He squeezed tighter on Cas' hand for reassurance.

Ben's eyes widened with shock. He looked between his dads and then soon his face grew into a huge grin.

"Awesome! This is awesome!"

Ben jumped up and hugged both Dean and Cas.

Both men chuckled and enclosed their arms around Ben, sighing happily that things had turned out perfect.

***

They returned home late that night.

Leaving the park they had made their way to an ice cream shop and stopped to enjoy a cool desert.

Dean pulled the Impala onto the street and stepped out to walk Cas and Ben home.

They all were walking up to the porch when a door could be heard opening from the apartments next door. Out stepped Lisa with a furious expression on her face.

"Where the hell were you all day Dean? Huh? Who are these people? Is this that Jimmy guy?"

Dean felt panic rise in him. He quickly stepped away from Cas and Ben to calm Lisa.

Cas stared at the two slightly confused; his held tilting to the side, unsure. Ben stuck by Cas' side, frightened by Lisa's yelling.

"Lisa calm down. Yes that's Jimmy and his son and I spent the day with them."

"Why? Huh? Why are you out with people you hardly know and not with me, your girlfriend, on this damn vacation! Am I not that important? Well screw you Dean!"

Lisa slapped Dean across the face, gave a final disgusted look at Cas, and then went back to the apartment, a trail of fury left in her wake.

Dean touched his cheek lightly, still stinging from the slap.

Castiel felt like his heart had been ripped out. Girlfriend...Dean had a girlfriend. Damn Castiel and his stupidity. He should have known. Everything...everything had been a lie. Dean probably never actually called. All of it...just a sick lie. In some way Dean must have found this as some sort of amusement to him.

Tears pricked at Cas' eyes. He should have known! He let that man near his son...oh god Ben.

Castiel quickly took a hold of his hand and led him to their house. He unlocked the door and shoved Ben in, unable to face Dean once more.

Dean, realizing Cas was leaving, ran to catch up with him.

He received a door slammed to the face.

Repeatedly Dean slammed his fist to the door to have it opened.

"Cas! Cas please open it! Please! I can explain! All of it!"

Slowly Castiel opened the door, just enough for Dean to see half his face. It was already streaked in tears.  
"Oh Cas...baby don't cry please...”

"Don't you dare call me 'baby'! You...you liar...leave. Just leave us alone Dean. We want nothing to do with you."

Dean could feel himself crashing.

"Cas don't do this! I'm begging you don't!"

"What? Huh Dean? Don't protect myself and my son? Don't push out the man who has now broken two hearts? No! I will not let you come back! I never meant anything to you and I see that now! Leave before I say more."

"Cas you can't do this! Ben is my son too! And I love you Cas!"

"Ben is MY son! Mine! And I hate you...I hate you Dean Winchester!"

Castiel slammed the door shut and collapsed on the floor in tears. Ben came to gently sooth his father as he cried in his little arms.


	5. Operation 'Get Cas Back'

Six in the morning was the time Dean came back to the apartment completely drunk.

He stumbled through the door only to fall face first onto a coffee table. Rolling over he landed on the floor, uncaring.

Jessica came into the living, awakened by the noise. She found Dean on the floor, a heaping mess. Gently she helped Dean up onto the couch. She removed his jacket and shoes and laid him down in a sleeping position.

"You poor thing. Hope everything's okay with you Dean," she whispered out.

He whimpered lightly.

"Cas...I'm so sorry...take me back...please..."

Jessica calmly stroked his back until he was soon asleep. Kissing him lightly on the cheek she got up and made her way back to Sam. Dean was hurt and would need his brother soon.

***

A few hours later Sam found his brother sprawled out on the sofa, snoring loudly. He made his way into the kitchen, made a cup of coffee and grabbed some Advil before making his way back to Dean.

He waited patiently by Dean's side until he awoke.

It took a few moments before Dean woke up. He groggily wiped at his eyes before cursing and covering himself with his blanket. Sam chuckled a bit in response to his brother’s actions.

"Hey Dean, get up. Let's get some coffee and Advil in you to help with the killer hangover I bet you have."

Dean groaned, but obliged. He removed his blanket and took the coffee and Advil Sam offered him. After swallowing down both he began to feel somewhat better.

Sam looked at his brother now with concern. What could have occurred to have Dean come home this intoxicated?

That morning when Jessica woke him up to inform him about Dean he had hoped it wasn't too important. However, after mentioning Castiel's name he knew something must have happened to trigger this in Dean. Now with Dean awake, Sam hesitantly asked what happened.

"Mind telling me why you came home so drunk my girlfriend had to help you up?"

Sam asked in a joking manner, not wanting to anger or upset Dean more than he already was.

Dean hadn't yet awoken completely to remember why he was in the state he was. 

As last night’s memories came to the forefront of his mind, Dean began to sob, not caring that Sam saw it. His whole body collapsed in on itself. He pulled at his hair and pulled himself into a ball to cry.

Sam was stunned. Never had he seen his brother react like this, not even after waiting a year for Castiel. No. This...this was new and Sam didn't know how to handle it.

He gently laid a hand on Dean's back. He flinched and moved away from the little solace his brother gave him.

Sam tried once more to gain a response from Dean.

"Dean...hey... please tell me what's wrong...you're scaring me dude."

Dean took shuddering breaths, trying to speak through his tears, until he finally managed a word out; Cas.

Sam's face scrunched up in confusion. He knew Castiel had a part in this, but why all these years?

"Dean, talk to me. I'm your brother. Let me help you."

It took a good while of coaxing until Dean relaxed enough to speak.

"I fucked up Sammy...like everything I do I went around and fucked everything up."

"Dean you aren't making any sense. What happened? Yesterday morning you left with a friend and a huge smile on your face...now...now you look like you're ready to jump off a bridge. What happened?"

"Sammy...Cas...I found Cas! I found him and fucked up!"

Sammy's eyes widened in shock. Never would he had expected those words to come out of Dean's mouth. He felt his fists clench.

That Cas guy entered his brother's life only to leave him heartbroken after. If he saw this guy he'd show him a thing or two.

"Whatever happened, it’s not your fault Dean. He left you broken, not the other way. Where is he now?"

Dean let out a harsh chuckle.

"Sam settle down...it’s not like that...not even close..."

Again Sam was faced with confusion. Dean, realizing he needed to calm down and explain to his little brother everything that had occurred, cleared his mind and began to speak.

It took an hour of explaining, but finally Dean had told his brother all that has happened in the past 24 hours, excluding last night’s events.

"Dean...this...oh my god you're a dad and I'm....holy shit I'm an uncle! This...it’s what you ever wanted! Dude this is great! What...why are you like this though? I don't...it looked like everything was perfect...what...happened?"

Dean sighed as he felt another sob overcome him. He had fucked up, fucked up so bad. Cas and Ben....oh god. They hated him...his son and lover....they hated him.

Before Dean could explain Lisa came into the living room. She took a look at Dean's distraught appearance and made her way to him.

She assumed his disheveled appearance was due to him missing her.

"Oh baby don't cry. Maybe I was harsh last night, but don't worry you still have me."

Sam looked between the two, finding the missing pieces and how everything was soon falling into place.

Dean's face boiled in anger. He pointed an accusing finger at Lisa.

"You bitch! You did this! You couldn't calm your crazy jealous self! You fucked everything up!"

"Hey Dean," Sam said quietly, “calm down. I know I don't like Lisa as much as the next person, but you need to calm down."

Lisa stood still, shocked by Dean's outburst.

"I won't calm down Sam! She....she made Cas leave! Because of her he and Ben now hate me! They want nothing to do with me because of her! I....damn it Sam I lost them. Both of them..."

Dean could feel the tears return. He quickly grabbed his keys and ran out the door needing air.

***

With his hands on the hood of his Impala, Dean began taking deep breathes. He could see, from the corner of his eye, the blue and white house, Cas' house.

How had everything come down to this? After waiting six years for Cas, after reuniting and finding out he had a son, after finally finding some happiness, how could all of it be ripped away?

As much as he wished to blame Lisa, he knew whose fault it really was; his.

He should have ended things with Lisa long ago. He knew he didn't love her. Of course he stuck by her nonetheless. Why? Because Dean Winchester couldn't stand the thought of being alone.

Dean was the stubborn; 'I can take anything' guy and now look where it landed him. He had lost the one thing that really mattered to him; a family of his own.

Frustration built up in Dean. Unknowingly he punched the hood of his Impala only to retract it in pain. Screw it; he deserved it for being stupid.

It was only a few moments later when out emerged Lisa with Sam and Jess following close behind. Dean only had a few seconds to look up before she was in his face shoving him.

"You dick! You think you can yell at me and leave without me firing back? No! I will not have that! You respect me!"

Dean looked at Lisa as if for the first time. She was leaking fire. Her rage overtook her. This was the girl he had been with for a year now. How was it possible? She was nowhere near pretty, just vicious and ugly.

He lifted his hands to stop the shoving.

"Stop it! I don't need to respect you! You don't deserve it! All you have ever done is ruin my life!"

"Ruin your life! I gave you everything you wanted! I am everything you want!"

"No you aren't! Lisa all you do is assume I cheat! Damn it! You have me on a goddamn leash and I won't have it anymore! I'm not your damn pet!"

"You ungrateful son of a bitch! You are cheating on me aren’t you! Who's the bitch? Huh!"

Tears were already streaming down Lisa's face. Dean could feel his own tears slipping. Sam and Jess stood back. They could see neighbors peeking out to check the commotion.

Sam wished to intervene but he could see this would be the only way Dean finally ended things with Lisa. From the white and blue house a little head could be seen poking out of a window.

Dean took a shuddering breath before continuing.

"Lisa I'm not cheating on you! Damn it would it even matter? You don't give two shits about me! All I am to you is some boy candy you can boss around!"

"How dare you Dean! I love you! How can you say that! Is that what you see me as, you asshole?"

"Shut up Lisa! Damn it! I'm sick and tired of you always turning things on me! I'm fed up with all of it! Its over!"

Lisa was stunned silent. Never could she had imagined Dean ever ending things. She was in control, she called the shots, and this this wasn't supposed to happen.

"Baby. Dean baby don't do this, please! We can fix this I promise you!"

She tried to grab onto Dean's shirt, but he only stopped her.

"It doesn't matter Lisa. I don't love you, I never have."

"Of course you do baby. Come on we can fix this!"

"Lisa stop it! I don't love you! Okay! I don't! I only love one person and it’s not you!"

Lisa stopped. She knew it! She knew he was cheating!

"You dick! I knew it! You are fucking cheating on me!"

"I was never cheating on you! I have loved this person for six years...I thought...I thought I could get over them...but I can't and I don't want to."

"Dean baby come on. You can love me. Forget that person. They weren't worth it. I am. I will always be worth it."

"Never! Don't you ever say that he isn't worth it! I fucked up! And he may hate me, but he is more than worth it and if I have to keep fighting for him until I die then so be it! I love Castiel Novak and NO ONE will change that!"

Dean turned away from Lisa, got in the Impala, and drove off.

Everyone was stunned. Lisa simply screamed before she went back into the apartment to grab her things and leave. Sam and Jess shared a secret smile, glad that Dean had finally done the right thing. The rest of the neighborhood returned to their homes.

In a white and blue house you could see a little boy smiling, jumping up and down with joy.

***

Sam was a bit worried. It had been a few hours and Dean had yet to return. Lisa had left the hour before with some choice words. Jess had helped her leave. It had all been worth it, however. Now though, now Sam was worried his brother was drinking away his miseries.

He needed to help him, he just wasn't sure how. He could always go to Jimm-Castiel's house, but that could only worsen things.

It was still a shock to realize that the man who lived next to him, the one who he took care of his kid, was also the same man who had captured his brother's heart years ago. Apparently it was true; it really was a small world.

Sam was still thinking about Dean when the bell to his apartment rang. Curious as to whom it could be he let the person in. A soft knock came a few seconds later. Opening the door he was faced with Ben.

"Ben?" Sam questioned.

"Hey there Sam, or should I say uncle Sam?"

Sam had his mouth agape. Sure he knew about Ben now, but he was shocked by how easily Ben took it all.

Regaining his composure, he answered Ben.

"Uncle Sam's got a nice ring to it. What's up Ben?"

"I want you to help get my dad’s back together."

Sam gave a hard, long look at Ben. This sure as hell was Dean's kid. Soon a smile spread across his face.

"So are you gonna help me Sam?"

Sam didn't need to be told twice. He let the kid in and soon the two were talking about what to do.

***

When Dean arrived at Sam's place, the lights were on. He had gone to bar thinking about getting drunk, but instead ended up leaving the place and go on a long walk.

He hoped Lisa would be gone; he didn't have time to deal with her. Not after the afternoons events.

Stepping into the apartment Dean found Sam in the kitchen, drinking a cup of coffee. Dean made his way to the fridge to grab himself a beer.

"Hey Dean." Sam said with a hint of a smile.

"Hey Sammy." Dean said tiredly, unsure how he could be smiling at all.

"Dean..so I was talking with someone today that is very concerned about you and Cas."

"Huh? Yea Sam? And what did this 'someone' have to say?"

Dean was irritated and really didn't care who the person was or what he had to say.

"Stop being a jerk."

"Bitch."

"Ha okay Dean, but seriously. He told me Cas is hurting just as bad as you. He has an idea on how to help and thinks that if you do this that things between Cas and you could get better."

Who was this guy? Dean hated the idea that someone was with Cas right now. He should be the one consoling him, even if he caused the harm.

"I don't care what this guy has to say. Cas wants nothing with me...I just need to move on Sammy."

"Dean it was Ben."

That stopped Dean in his tracks. Ben, his son. Dean placed his hands on the counter, his back too Sam.

Taking a shuddering breath, Dean asked, "What....what did he have to say?"

"He knows a way you could win Cas back."

"Yea...and what could that be?"

"He was telling me that when Cas first mentioned, well you, he would talk about the first time you guys met."

Dean felt a wave of nostalgia pass over him. That summer had truly changed his life and it had all begin when he met Cas, but more importantly, when he first kissed Cas.

"What could I do? That was years ago."

"Dean what if you recreated that moment? Remind Cas what he saw in you. I'm sure he will take you back. Especially now."

"Sam don't forget Lisa, he will never take me back after that. I lied to him."

"Dean stop it. Look, Cas knows what happened between you and Lisa; to be honest the whole neighborhood knows. You guys weren't exactly quite."

"Oh."

"Yea. Just do this Dean. I hate seeing you like this. I want you to be happy. And Ben, Ben just wants both his dads. "

Dean nodded.  He was scared to do this. Everything could go wrong. However, by this point he had nothing to lose.

It was at that moment that an idea occurred to him. He knew just what he needed to do.

"Sam, if we're really going to do this then I'm gonna need all your help, and Ben's. Think you guys can handle it?"

"Of course."

 

Sam got up and pulled Dean into a hug. Dean hugged back tightly. Tomorrow they would begin operation ’Get Cas Back'.


	6. Back to Where it Started

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! Sorry for a long wait, but here is the update! Now, I original had only six chapters. The reason it says seven is because I was thinking of adding an epilogue. What do you guys think? Should I add it? Comment and tell me guys! Thanks very much!

It was a warm Sunday morning when Dean awoke. There was a smile on his face.

For the past few days Dean, Sam and Ben had been working together to prepare the plan on getting Castiel back. At first Dean had been hopeless, not seeing a chance in hell that he'd win Cas back. However, after some convincing from his brother and a talk with Ben, he had gone on board.

Today would be the day the plan went into action.

When Dean had heard that Cas still remembered when they first met he knew he remembered when they first kissed. This is what Dean hoped to recreate, that first kiss.

Dean got up and began to get ready. Millions of thoughts ran through his head. His biggest worry was getting rejection from Cas. He hoped this was all worth it.

Once Dean was ready he made his way to his baby. He would be meeting Ben at the park where Cas and Ben's friends were to be found.

As Dean pulled into the park he could see the messy bob of black hair that was Castiel's. He was wearing a pair of glasses that only made him that much more attractive.

There was something different, however. He looked more tired. He had more stubble. And his eyes...his eyes were a dull blue.

He needed to help Cas. He needed to see him smiling again, to have joy on his precious face.

Without another though, Dean stepped out of his Impala and made his way to Cas and Ben.

***

Castiel hadn't been doing well. He thought that with the truth out on who Dean was he could move on easier. Of course that would be a lie and instead made things harder.

The next day when he had witnessed the argument between Dean and his girlfriend he couldn't deny the smile that had spread upon his face when Dean yelled out that he loved him.

That didn't mean Cas would simply take him back. No. After six years of suffering he wouldn't put himself through pain again, especially not with Ben. For the good of him and his son, Dean could not be a part of their family.

Today was Sunday and Cas had promised to spend the day at the park with Ben. He hadn't intended for Ben's friends to be there, but he didn't mind too much.

 

He was just about to ask Ben what the holdup was until he noticed the dark blonde hair of a man he wished to never see; Dean.

"Hey Ben...and Cas."

"What the hell are you doing here Dean?" Castiel questioned angrily, his fist clenched to the side.

"Ben invited me."

Castiel looked down to his son who looked to be hiding something. He gave the most innocent of smiles before reaching out for Dean's hand and pulling him toward his friends.

Unable to do much, Cas followed. This would be a long day.

***

"So boys and girls let's get started!"

Dean could hardly turn to look at Cas. He knew he was there though, he could feel the rage emitting from him.

God he hoped this work.

Dean began leading the kids to the tables that were set near the far left of the park. The equipment was set up. All the kids ran to the stations while Dean walked slowly to stay by Cas.

As they closed the gap between the tables and themselves Dean could hear a gasp escape Cas' mouth. Taking a tentative turn, he looked to Cas. He could see tears fill his eyes.

"It's....it's the first time we worked together."

Castiel turned to look at Dean.

"You set this up?"

"It was Ben's idea...but yea...I just wanted -"

Before Dean could finish his thought, Cas began to fill with rage once more.

"It won't work."

Castiel gave a hard look to Dean, the tears gone now. He made his way to the kids once more.

Dean followed, not allowing the sadness to reach him. Throughout the day he and Cas somewhat worked together to help guide the children through making the bottle rockets. When they could finally set the bottles to fly, Dean and Cas waited at the edge of the area while the kids saw the bottles go up.

A smile spread over Dean's face watching the kids scream with joy. It felt just as amazing as it did six years ago. Castiel was smiling as well. Seeing his own son having the time of his life made it that much better.

Once all the bottles had fallen, Sam and Jessica came to take the kids to eat. That left Cas and Dean to clean, like last time.

They both began cleaning up, neither talking. This time, however, Cas spoke first.

All Castiel could think of was why Dean would do this? Why couldn't he just leave him and Ben alone? Why make this more difficult on them?

"Dean why are you doing this?"

"I don't understand what you mean."

"Stop it Dean. Just...please stop it."

Cas turned to face Dean now, tears beginning to form.

"Dean why are you doing this? Do you want to hurt me? Is that it? Or Ben? You want to make us suffer?"

"Cas, I am not trying to hurt either of you. I have never tried to hu-"

"Dean you're a liar! Stop lying! Just...damn it for once please just tell me the truth."

 

"I'm not lying! Cas I love you. I never stopped. What happened with Lisa, I was stupid. Okay? I fucked up but I regret hurting you. I...damn it Cas I'm so sorry...”

Dean finally allowed the tears to fall. He tried to stop them with the back of his hand but it was pointless.

"I...I don't know what to do anymore Cas. I can't go on without you. These past few days have been killing me... I... I just need you."

Castiel was silent for a moment. He looked to be thinking about something.

"No Dean. I can't do this. I let you in once and you left me to wait six years. I let you in again only to find out you were already taken. I will not take you in again only to know I'll be hurt once more."

"Castiel I swear to you. I love you. I have never stopped. When I first met you it was the first time I found true happiness. Cas your personality, as awkward as you can be sometimes, you make everything worth it. Your eyes can bring me the light I've always needed. You are the first person to show me what love is, who made looking for love worth it. Castiel you are worth everything. Every single thing. And...and if you won't take me back now....I will keep fighting. I will keep fighting for you until I die Castiel because you are the only man, only person, I will ever love."

Dean had stayed looking at Cas as he had spilled his heart out. He didn't hold anything back. He needed Cas to know the whole truth. Nothing to hold back now.

Castiel had tears streaming down his face. He could feel himself shuddering. He looked up into Dean's forest green eyes. God he loved this man.

He pulled Dean by the lapels of his brown leather jacket and kissed him roughly, his arms moving to wrap around his neck.

Dean soon sunk into the kiss, turning it soft. He let all his passion fall into the kiss. He showed his love through that kiss.

When they both separated to regain some breath, Dean cracked a smile.

"I love you Castiel Novak."

"I love you too Dean Winchester."

They began to kiss once more. This time they were interrupted by cheering. Separating once more, Dean and Cas could see their family and friends clapping. Both men laughed, joy on their faces.

Ben ran up to both men and hugged them tightly. Dean and Cas wrapped their arms around the young boy.

"I love you guys."

"We love you too kiddo."

"Yes Ben, we love you both."

The family was left hugging each other as friends and family clapped a little more before leaving. Everything had finally ended and Dean couldn't have been happier. Now, with the man he loved and the son he loved he could finally have happiness.

It had taken forever to find this happiness, but after six years it had all been worth it.

"Never again will I leave your side or Ben's. Never again Cas. I love you."

 

With a final kiss the family left hand in hand to return home.


	7. Epilogue

"Alright you little monsters! Snack time!"

Dean grinned as he saw all the kids make like dogs, running to the cafateria to grab some food. He made sure to count each head that passed him, taking into account the 25 kids he was in charge of. His smile only grew wider when he counted the last head to go by him.

"Dad we're gonna hang in the lake after snack, right?"

Ben's eyes were alight with excitment. He couldn't wait to head to the lake. He had been enjoying it as much as he could during the summer. Dean could only chuckle at his son.

"Of course Ben. We're heading in there right after snack."

"Awesome!"

Ben ran in after his camp mates to get his own food. Dean looked to Ben's retreating back as he made it inside. Seeing that all the kids were gone, Dean began to pick up. They had been making cars this morning. The kids had done a steller job and Dean was proud to see classics like Mustangs and Chevelle's made. It didn't take long to pick up the mess, the students having doing the majorily of the pick up. Giving one last glance around, Dean nodded an approval and headed to the cafateria.

Inside he could see all the kids eating cherrily. Jessica was walking around, picking up trash and talking with the kids. He could see the kids crowd around her, wishing to have their own five minutes with the pretty blonde. Dean knew that a few boys had a little crush on Jess and Jess knew herself, finding it adorable. Sam didn't like it one bit, the moose growing jelous of a few 8 year olds.

Dean made his way to Jess' side and hugged her.

"They arent too much for you, are they?"

Jessica shock her head.

"Of course not Dean, I can handle it from here. You have 30 minutes free."

Dean thanked her greatly and made his way to the kitchen to check up on Sam before going to his own cabin.

The kitchen was clean. Sam did a great job keeping the place in check. He wore a white coat and chef hat, looking like the professional chef he wasn't. Dean came up to Sam, patting his back.

"How's it going? Able to handle it?"

Sam gave a bitch face to his brother which only led Dean into a laughing fit.

"Yes I can handle it Dean. I'm not a child. Besides, its actually kinda fun making food for these little ones."

"That's great to hear Sammy, really. Dont think I could do this without you."

"Yea, probably wouldn't."

Dean punched his brother playfully on the shoulder leading Sam to laugh. It took a moment for both brothers to compose themselves.

"So how's Jessica doing?"

"Great! Looks like we'll be lucky and our baby girl will be born in winter, right before Christmas."

"A winter baby? I like that. Got any any names yet?"

"Actually yea. Since she's gonna be born in winter, we thought Winter would be her name."

Dean smiled a fond smile. "I like it."

Sam smiled his own fond, shy smile. "Well enough talking, get going. You only have 25 minutes free now."

Dean widned his eyes, remembering his time was limited.

"Crap! Thanks Samy! See you later!"

Dean was soon running off to the direction of his cabin. It was a bit far from the cafateria, nothing a little run couldn't handle. On the run over Dean ran into the other two groups of campers and their councelors. First it was Jo with her group of 9-12 year olds and then Benny's group of 4-6 year olds. He smiled at them both, each of them sending him a knowing look and yelling to him that he was late.

Two years had passed since Cas and Dean got back together. Two years of happiness and peace. Castiel had accepted Dean back completely after the whole fiasco with Lisa and Dean making it up with the remake of the first time they kissed. It did take time to gain Cas' trust back, but it was all worth it. During the two years they had shared holidays and birthdays. Sam and Jess became a huge part of their lives. They were both the best Uncle and Aunt Ben could have asked for. Dean had decided to move in with Cas a few months after getting together and soon he was living next to his brother and living with his own family.

It wasn't until a couple months later that Sam proposed to Jess. When Sam had first told Dean, also telling him if it worked out to be his best man, Dean had smiled and hugged his brother. He had grown up and Dean was proud for how far he had gone. The proposl took place that December and by April they we're having a spring wedding. It was beautiful and as much as Dean denied it, he cried all through it.

The wedding had put Dean's life into percpective. Sure he and Cas had just gotten back together and it would be close to a year in a few months, but he knew what he wanted for the rest of his life. All those years ago, back when he was 18, he even knew then what he wanted. He wanted Cas in his life, and now Ben. He wanted a family of his own.

That summer Dean proposed to Cas. It had been the most scariest thing he had ever done. Castiel had been silent a good five minutes, scaring Dean shitless. Finally, however, Cas had said yes, throwing himself into Dean's arms. It had been perfect.

Winter was their wedding time. It was a winter wonderland. Sam had been Dean's best man and Ben the ring bearer. Dean could still remember how Cas had looked, in an all white tux that brought out the blue of Cas' eye like snowflakes. He knew, as he stood before Cas, exchanging vows, that his life was meant for this, meant to be spent with Cas.

After the wedding, Jessica and Sam announced that they would be moving into a house a few blocks away from Dean and Cas. Dean was happy to his brother continue with his life. Sam graduated from Stanford and was attending their Law School. When Sam moved out, Dean knew why. Him and Jess were ready to start their own family, they were ready for kids.

It was this thought alone that had brought Dean to talk with Cas, asking about having another kid. Cas had teared up. He had smiled brightly, telling him he was already pregnet. Mary Grace Winchester was born that Novemeber, a turkey baby.

As he saw his little girl be born, saw the beautiful making of a baby coming into the life, Dean knew what he wanted to do next.

He loved the garage he worked at. Bobby had helped him get a job when he anounced he was moving to California. He found himself working for a man named Rufus that reminded him much of Bobby. The job was great and very much worth the pay, but Dean wated to do more. It was as he held Mary Grace in his arms and looked over at his husband laying on the bed and his son sitting next to his father that Dean knew.

It had all started with a summer camp that Dean should have never gone to, but had somehow ended up there as his vacation present. It was the place that brought two comletely opposite people together and have them fall in love. It was the place that may have seperated them for six years, but helped them reconnect and rekindle the love they thought they had lost.

Dean looked up the summer camp, Camp Purgatory, in hopes of finding what he needed. He had found out that the camp was going up for sale. With all the savings he had, Dean bought the camp. He knew what he wanted. He was going to keep Camp Purgatory open and give some fun to the kids that would come. He would show what summer fun was to Ben and Marry Grace. Most importantly, every summer Dean would remind Cas where their love began.

The camp opened for the first time this summer. It had been a suprise present for Cas. He had cried silently and hugged Dean tightly telling him he loved him dearly and didn't deserve him. Dean had swatted him saying he deserved this and much more as he too bgan to tear up. Dean was also gifted some pretty awesome 'thabk you' sex that night.

Now, Dean ran through the camp grounds, reaching his cabin which sat isolated,  near the lake. He took a breather as he stopped in front of the door before stepping in. Cas was standing, swaying baby Mary Grace in her arms as he quietly sang her to sleep. Dean, looking at the two, smiled fondly, his eyes full of love for his husband and baby girl. He walked in quietly, wrapping his arms around Cas' waist as he sang along with Cas.

"Hey Jude, don't make it bad take a sad song and make it better Remember to let her into your heart Then you can start to make it better."

Castiel sighed happily feeling Dean's arms around him and hearing him sing softly. Mary Grace fell to sleep shortly after. Cas set her down in her crib and was soon in Dean's arms once more.

"Missed you Cas."

"I missed you too, Dean."

Dean looked up to Cas and smiled brightly. Leaning down he kissed him softly.

"Love you always Cas."

"And you Dean."

THE END

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So it's finally over! I hope all of you enjoyed this story! It was my first mpreg story and I admit I was scared to write it, but now, I'm so happy I did! Thanks everyone who read this! I have to give much thanks to Cliftney, my co writer who gave me this idea! She has epic ideas for stories! Aha! Well thanks again! Please read my other stories as well as my other chapter story, 'Maybe It's Fate.' I will soon be posting a new chapter story with Prince!Cas and Knight!Dean. Hope all of enjoyed this as much as I did! Hope to see you guys reading my other stories! Thanks one last time!


End file.
